


Right Here

by Latter_alice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latter_alice/pseuds/Latter_alice
Summary: "Do you miss it?""Hm?""Being in the stars."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 days of ineffables, day 7 Silent Night. Really just quick little drabble I scrapped out

The sky was a black canopy of stars, pearlescent and twinkling like little specs of too perfect gems over an angel and a demon, having a nice midnight picnic behind their new cottage. 

It was nippy but comfortable, with Aziraphale pressed under Crowley’s arm, against his side. The angel said a picnic on the beach would be a wonderful way to celebrate the unusually warm December weather.

He'd been right, of course. Always was with those sorts of things.

The food had been eaten and discarded hours ago, a forgotten basket in the sand, along with an unopened bottle of wine, and his glasses. 

It had been rather quiet since they set the food aside, laughs and teasing fell into a comfortable silence as they looked on at the sky, saw the rippling of the waves under the soft illumination of the moon. Its crashes on the shore were rhythmic and soothing.

"They're beautiful," Aziraphale said in a whisper, nudging impossibly closer.

He hummed an agreement. 

"Do you miss it?"

"Hm?"

He glanced down. The angel's blue eyes were studying him, a hint of worry.

"Being in the stars."

Still some lingering concern. A smile tugged itself into place. 

"Nah."

He leaned down and placed a small kiss in Aziraphale's lovely mess of curls, milking the way he could smell the bookshop on him, a mix of parchment and the remnants of his cologne.

Aziraphale turned fully to him and made it a proper kiss, deep and warm but still flutteringly soft enough to make Crolweys whole body tingle and flush.

Initially, it had been true. He would've given anything to go back. Losing the heat of creation form his fingers, seeing galaxies and flaming stars, then being damned to the dirt. It was the icing on the cake. 

But it stopped being like that a long, long time ago.

The Earth wasn’t a place to long to get away from, with its gorgeous mountains, the vast blueness of the sky. Or the way plants bloomed and curled to life, the feel of an engine rumbling below his feet, clever little people with clever little inventions, all of it and more was a wonder in itself. It was all to be longed for. 

Space was beautiful and vast and, ultimately, devoid of life. Set its rules, set in the way it would always be. They called it The Heavens for a reason.

And Earth was nothing like Heaven.

And neither was Aziraphale, who was just as beautiful, but also warm and found ways to surprise him six thousand years later. He was always the very best thing about being anywhere.

Their lips pulled apart. Crowley tugged him on top of his lap, and the words were like a breath over Aziraphale’s lips.

"Prefer the view from here."

Aziraphale dove in to kiss him, his hands tangled the demon’s hair, and kept the night quiet with busy lips.


End file.
